Garage door openers typically utilize a reversible electric motor for opening and closing garage doors. In some installations, the garage door may be an overhead type garage door of the type where the door is carried on tracks. Typically overhead garage doors are segmented into panels, each panel having rollers that ride on the tracks.
Garage door openers typically include several safety features to prevent injury to persons or animals as the garage door is closed.
In typical installations, the garage door is operated by a wall-mounted switch and in addition may be operated by a wireless garage door opener. In some installations, the wall-mounted switch is an assembly that includes a separate switch to operate a light carried by the garage door opener.
A frequent problem that occurs is that the user of the garage door forgets to use the garage door opener to close the garage door after exiting the garage and starting to drive away. This creates a well-known security problem since the garage door may end up being open for extended periods of time until the garage occupant returns and parks in the garage again.
A need exists for a kit for use with existing garage installations that does not require any modification to the garage door opener and does not change or affect the various safety features of an existing garage door installation but will automatically close a garage door that has been inadvertently left open.